Gracias Por Darme Una Razon Para Vivir Y Morir
by AnGeLuZ YuMi
Summary: Yumi Komagata ama al espadachin mas fuerte, pero un sueño y sus sentimientos como mujer dejan ver su lado vulnerable...su lado debil. Podra manejarlo frente a los ojos de su amor. Dejen Reviews! Lemon...Version Editada.


**NOTA**: Los personajes de Rurounin kenshin no son míos son propiedad de Nobushiro Watsuki (-) (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos …. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje.

Bueno Como todos saben Makoto es el nombre de Shishio pero nadie esta acostumbrado a decirle así, así que en todos los fics que haga su nombre siempre será Shishio y el apellido Makoto ok? Nos agrada mas, se escucha más cool.

Este Fic es una idea de cómo Yumi se sentía la respecto antes de su muerte y también después, en general como se merecía un recompensa le pusimos algo de Lemon a este fic jeje

**ARRIBA SHISHIOxYUMI**

////GrAcIaS PoR DaRmE UnA RaZoN PaRa ViViR Y UnA RaZoN PaRa MoRiR ////

A su mente vinieron viejos recuerdos como cuando ella permanecía a una okiya muy importante donde las geishas actuaban , ella era la mas respetada entre maikos y geishas , todas la envidiaban por su forma de expresarse, de guardar sus emociones ya que ella era una actriz, por su sencillez , por su belleza , por todo y en especial por que siempre los clientes querían pasar tiempo con ella pero, solo los mas importantes y mas poderosos podían tener este privilegio ya que era una geisha muy muy importante , al principio todo era muy bueno pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron; antes eran tratadas con respeto y ahora el nombre de geisha ahora simplemente para algunas personas era un sinónimo de "puta" debido a los cambios del gobierno las geishas fueron degradas de nivel, ahora estaban en el mas bajo, tanto que era mas importante un perro o parte de ganado en la sociedad.

Los recuerdos de Humillaciones y de días sombríos venían a su mente , ella realmente fue infeliz en ese tiempo pero el día en que lo conoció…al amor de su vida, aquel hombre que logro sacarla de esa vida llena de humillaciones en la que una orian era tratada como ganado , le había dado un hogar, le dio una vida de comodidades y le permitió amarlo, ese hombre, ese nombre que hacia que ella sintiera un sensación extraña que recorre su cuerpo al verlo , al sentirlo, el nombre de ese hombre era Shishio Makoto el cual en estos momentos veía.

Yumi observaba como Shishio dormía, por lo cual trato de recargarse en el fuerte pecho de Shishio, ella levanto la mirada y vio que aun dormía muy tranquilamente, en su mente solo paso la idea. Es adorable. Era tan indefenso en esos momentos que lo único que Yumi quería hacer era abrazarlo y no dejar que volviera luchar nunca mas para que no lo lastimaran, para que nadie pudiera separa a Shishio de su lado , pero sabia que eso era imposible, el era muy orgulloso y terco y jamás dejaría los combates sin importar cuanto se lo pidiera ella, sin importar cuanto sufriera al ver la sangre recorrer el cuerpo de Shishio; cualquier herida ponía a Yumi nerviosa , ella sabia que Shishio era muy fuerte y podría soportar cualquier tipo de herida pero ella era su mujer y su preocupación en cada batalla no desaparecía y mucho menos en al que se aproximaba , donde Shishio tendría que enfrentarse a Battousai y tal vez llegar a su limite , ella no quería perderlo por ninguna razón.

Las lagrimas querían brotar de los ojos de Yumi así que se alejo del lado de Shishio y decidió salir de la habitación llegando al pasillo y recargando su lado izquierdo en la pared y aun pensado en el y en lo que pasaría después, en que podría hacer ella para ayud…pero ni siquiera pudo terminar de pensar por que sintió una mano deslizarse por su cadera.

¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntaba Shishio acercando mas a Yumi a el.

Aa ¿Pensé que estabas dormido?- Dijo Yumi tratando de evadir la pregunta, Pero Shishio se dio cuenta y tomándola en sus brazos la volvió a llevar a la habitación.

La evasión no va contigo Yumi – le decía al mismo tiempo que la dejaba en la cama y se acercaba a ella.

Vamos Yumi dime ¿que te pasa?

Yumi no podía, no quería llorar enfrente de el, pero la idea de perderlo, la idea de no poder hacer nada la consumía por dentro, la ahogaba, no podía soportarlo así que decidió hablar, solo esperaba que ella como actriz supiera guardar bien sus emociones.

Me preguntaba ¿en que podría ayudarte o servirte? Pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

Y acercándose al cuello de Yumi Shishio respondió - Creo que me has servido demasiado broma entre amantes– y se dispuso a besar el su cuello de su amada continuamente, al cual como reacción solo escucho un gemido, a Yumi le encantaba que Shishio hiciera eso, pero esta vez no podía seguirle el juego, tenia que decirle lo que sentía sobre la situación.

No, no Shishio - trataba de decir Yumi mientras se paraba de ese lugar y se alejaba de el – esto es serio, yo no te ayudo en nada, no puedo hacer nada que te beneficie, todos menos yo te benefician. Soujioru es el mejor espadachín que tienes, el mejor del Juppongatana, Hoji es quien organiza todo y los demás miembros pelean en tu nombre hasta Kamatari puede ayudarte en eso y yo no puedo!!! No puedo hacer nada bien!! nada eficiente!! No sirvo para nada!! No te merezco!! No soy un guerrero que pueda servirte en estos momentos en tu batallas, solo soy un carga, no se como puedes estar a mi lado y perder el tiempo, no se como me soportas – las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Yumi, lo mas importante para ella en ese momento era que Shishio no viera su debilidad, no podía así que se volteó dándole la espalda.

Shishio veía la desesperación de Yumi y al verla así se le estrujaba el corazón, no soportaba verla así, el había alcanzado a ver esas lagrimas que le desagradaban ya que las veces que la había visto llorar o queriendo salir de esos ojos siempre eran por su culpa, así que tratando de tranquilizarla paso sus brazos por la cadera abrazándola de forma algo sensual y hablándole al oído le dijo.

Piensas que no sirves para nada, pero no es verdad, eres quien me cuida- dijo sonriente, eres quien mejor me conoce, sabes que pienso, que siento, desde el primer momento en que te vi algo en ti que me llamo la atención, no me importa si no eres un guerrero que pele por mi, solo quiero que seas mi Yumi Komagata, quien esta siempre a mi lado y soporta todo lo que hago – Shishio tomo la barbilla de Yumi e hizo que esta lo volteará a ver – Yumi eres lo mas importante para mi, eres quien complementa mi alma y al tenerte a mi lado hace que sea muy feliz y que mi alma sea saciada por eso no me gusta verte llorar, no por que piense que eres débil, solo que no me gusta ver que tus hermosos ojos se llenen de lagrimas, aunque me gustaría ser una de ellas para nacer en tus ojos recorrer tu hermoso rostro y morir en tus labios.

Yumi se ruborizo, por todo lo que Shishio le había dicho, el si que sabia que decir para que ella se sintiera el ser mas hermoso e importante en el mundo, así que volteo totalmente para quedar frente a frente con su amor el cual solo le sonreía , Yumi no dijo nada solo se arrojo a sus brazos los cuales estaban listos para resguardarla por toda la eternidad, ella se sentía en verdad protegida por el, sabia que estando a su lado nada podría pasarle , Yumi se aferro mas a el, Shishio noto esto y simplemente volvió a tomar la barbilla de Yumi y le dijo – y además me fascinan tus ojos – y ante el desconcierto de Yumi, Shishio unió sus labios con los de ella suavemente.

A la mente de Yumi solo venia la idea de – QUE BIEN BESA- los besos de el siempre la tranquilizaban y la hacían sentir muy especial y por ese momento las preocupaciones desaparecieron, solo se concentraba en ese beso que cada vez se hacia mas intenso ; cada toque , cada caricia en su cuello, en su cadera, en su ser , Shishio la cercaba mas a su cuerpo, en verdad que estos días no había pasado mucho tiempo con Yumi debido a los planes que se habían suscitado y la batalla próxima con Battousai, ahora en esos momentos no quería soltarla, simplemente no quería dejarla ir, solo quería estar a su lado, besarla , abrazarla y hacerla suya, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que volver a tener a Yumi, además tal vez eso haría que se olvidara de todo lo que estaba pasando así que…

Entre besos Shishio decidió cambiar de rumbo y ahora besar su cuello y tocar su mejilla. Ante el contacto Yumi cerró los ojos para disfrutar del toque. Shishio pasó del exquisito cuello de Yumi a sus hombros no perdiendo la oportunidad de levantar el muslo de Yumi y tocarlo delicadamente bajando también hasta la pantorrilla. Debido a los gemidos de Yumi, Shishio decidió volver a su cuello pero ahora el no pudo aguantar las ganas de Tenerla así que con la mano que tenia libre arranco el pedazo que cubrían los senos de Yumi y al quedar expuestos se dispuso a saborearlos, Yumi soltó otro gemido ; en verdad volverían a tener sexo debido que en los últimos días eran de puro faje y agasaje ,no era que no los disfrutara pero necesitaba saber que Shishio la deseaba y también necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, en sus brazos.

Shishio disfrutaba el saborear el cuerpo de Yumi Así que no perdió tiempo y también se deshizo de la ropa que cubría todavía a Yumi , Yumi aun disfrutaba de las caricias de el, pero Yumi decidió tomar el control de la situación halando a Shishio hacia arriba para un apasionante beso al cual claro este no se negó.

Yumi tenía que hacer algo también, entonces mientras seguían con el beso, ella pasó su dedo índice por los pectorales y abdomen de Shishio. A ella le encantaba hacer esto, le encantaba delinear esos pectorales tan bien formados y pasear sus dedos por ese increíble lavadero que aun con vendas se notaban demasiado también mientras el beso continuaba ella se acercaba mas a el (osea se repegaba para los mexicanos) el beso no cesaba, cada vez era mas profundo pero por esa razón Yumi comenzó a rasgar los vendajes de Shishio ya deseosa de continuar con lo siguiente , Shishio se dio cuenta de eso , por que en verdad que Yumi ya estaba demasiado cerca de el (osea que ya hubo contacto por alla aba…jo D) así que termino el beso para asi verla a los ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios arrojo a Yumi a la cama y rápidamente se puso sobre de ella y terminando con en el trabajo que ya había empezado Yumi, termino de quitar los vendajes que cubrían esa parte (por que la Komagata por caliente había desgarrado parte de los brazos pectorales y abdomen y pues por ahí…¬¬)

Y con otro beso que ahora fue mas corto, Shishio bajo lentamente besando cada parte del cuerpo de Yumi, fue bajando y besando su abdomen, su ombligo, su vientre hasta llegar a la vagina de Yumi y cuando llego ahí se dispuso a lamer, chupar, besar toda esa parte tan sensible que hacia que Yumi gimiera de placer y disfrutara cada vez que la lengua de el tocaba su parte la sensación era incontrolable y además Shishio también jugaba con los senos de ella, Yumi mantenía sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar mas , pero ella también quería hacerlo, ella tomo de la nuca a Shishio haciendo que este la viera a sus bellos ojos.

Ahora disfruta esto y desatando su cabello haciendo que cayera sobre sus hombros desnudos, ella sabia que Shishio le encantaba siempre le decía que se veía mas sexy haciendo esto – fue lo que Yumi hizo antes de que ahora el se inclinase hacia atrás.

Y como era de esperarse Yumi lo beso y rápidamente bajo recorriendo con besos el abdomen de Shishio hasta tomar al miembro en su boca y como respuesta escucho un suspiro. AH YUMI! conociendo a Yumi no se iba a quedar haciendo solo eso así que volvió a delinear ahora lo mas descubiertos pectorales y abdomen de Shishio.

Shishio no podía negar que siempre que lo hacían, Yumi en verdad sabia lo que hacia, se sentía demasiado bien y también lo que el quería, pero el no podía esperar para hacerla suya y devolviéndole el favor Shishio tomo a Yumi de su nuca al igual que ella lo había hecho.

Serás mía, solo mía – dijo Shishio acostándola y acercándose para morder el labio de ella.

Así que se dispuso a entrar en Yumi haciendo que esta soltara un gemido, Shishio entraba y salía; cada vez como respuesta oía a Yumi gemir y pidiéndole mas, el no se detenía sabia perfectamente lo que Yumi quería, asi que comenzó a moverse mas rápido dentro de ella y al igual comenzó a jugar con los senos de esta moviéndolos de un lado a otro y besando los pezones también , Yumi puso sus brazos en el cuello de Shishio y aferrándose mas a el debido al placer que estaba sintiendo.

HAZME TUYA MI AMOR POR FAVOR!!! – eso era lo que la caliente de Yumi gritaba.

Ahora era tiempo de cambiar las cosas entonces Shishio salio del interior de Yumi y ante su desconcierto la beso intensamente y la volteo quedando en la posición del perrito, Shishio no perdió el tiempo Y de nuevo entro en ella pero ahora muy rápidamente entraba y salía cada vez mas rápido.

MAS! MAS! MAS! MAS! MAS! – era lo que Yumi repetía cada vez mas fuerte, Shishio en lógica le hacia caso y cada vez era mas pero mas rápido, y mas adentro también, una que otra caricia o beso eran suficientes, hasta que Yumi llego a su clímax,teniendo un orgasmo y soltando un grito de placer, Shishio salio de Yumi, entocnes se recostó en la cama al igual que Yumi, que se recargo en el poniendo su rostro en la curva de cuello de el.

GRACIAS – decía totalmente dichosa y satisfecha Yumi

DE NADA, CUANDO QUIERAS – respondía un modesto espadachín

En verdad no te quiero perder – fue lo que dijo Yumi aun recostada en el y aprisionándose mas a el

¿De que hablas?

No de nada…estaba pensando en voz alta.

Vamos Yumi te conozco muy bien y además tu mirada no me engaña.

Es…que hace poco tuve un sueño…no mas bien fue una pesadilla que se repite cada noche, en donde tu y yo íbamos pasando por la cascada en donde te conocí, estábamos tan felices platicando de cosas tan sencillas pero de pronto la voz de yumi comenzaba a quebrarse miles de sombras se acercaban y todas se reían y no dejaban de repetir lo mismo PELEA O MUERE SHISHIO MAKOTO y yo me aferraba mas a ti pero tu te alejabas de mi con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que desenvainabas a Mugen Jin y corrías hacia las sombras.

Todo se torno oscuro y a lo lejos solo se escuchaba como se rebanaba la piel, podia escuchar gritos de dolor , yo no sabia que hacer me dio tanto miedo, no sabia que hacer lo único que quería en ese momento era estar en tus brazos para si olvidarme de lo que pasaba…pero al voltear hacia la cascada toda el agua se torno roja como la sangre y miles de cadáveres salían a flote de ella y no solo eso la luna ,el cielo también tenían color rojo todo era del color de la sangre y yo…solo te buscaba con la mirada hasta gritaba tu nombre pero tu…nunca respondías…hasta que escuche como dos espadas chocaban, así que comencé a correr pero cuando llegue…lo único que vi fue tu espada y otra cruzadas dándole forma a una X y las dos cubiertas de sangre pero detrás de ella solo una sombra se acercaba…La de Battousai Himura y solo repetía 15 MINUTOS JA…POR FAVOR NI CON MAS TIEMPO.

Y siempre despierto en esa parte muy angustiada, por que es verdad 15 minutos es poco tiempo para que puedas vencer a Battousai y más si llegas al límite.

Shishio solo permanecía callado.

Que no tienes miedo de morir?

Shishio volteo a ver a Yumi de una forma extraña no representaba nada, solamente miraba con sus ojos a la dueña de los ojos lavanda.

Se que Battousai es un oponente fuerte, mas de lo que creía pero si me pongo a pensar en que voy hacer en la batalla, en si me podría ganar o en que movimientos hará, solo estaré perdiendo el tiempo. Esta pelea es muy importante para mi y por nada del mundo la evadiría y si los dos llegamos a nuestro limite seria muy divertido, me parece facil y demasiado entretenido burlar a la muerte, pero esta vez creo que sera mas difícil. Pero no perderé, soy el mas fuerte.

Yumi lo sabia Shishio era un espadachín con sed de sangre y de batallas no importa si peleaba con el mas fuerte o el mas débil el siempre disfrutaba de la batalla y esta vez no era una excepción , sabia que ese limite era muy arriesgado y mas contra Himura pero ella haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcancé para ayudarlo y de alguna forma no separarse de el JAMAS aunque como toda mujer su sexto sentido jamas fallaba y menos cuando se trataban de cosas del corazón, nunca nos engaña y sabia lo que significaba ese sueño, La Hechicera de la noche tenia esa habilidad, descifrar sueños por que sus presentimientos siempre eran ciertos , pero a Yumi no le importaba desaparecer de este mundo siempre y cuando lo hacia con el.

¿En que piensas Yumi? – preguntaba curioso Makoto

Ja…en que no soportaría estar en este mundo sin ti…preferiría mil veces abandonar este mundo contigo que seguir aquí sin ti.

Las palabras de Yumi confundieron a Shishio, es que acaso Yumi sabia que algo pasaría.

¿Por qué dices eso? Prefieres morir en todo caso – cuestionaba Shishio a la famosa Oirán.

Claro que si…

La respuesta de Yumi sorprendio mucho a Shishio, el pensaba que Yumi era feliz y si lo era por que esa tranquilidad al desear la muerte.

¿Qué no eres feliz Yumi y por eso prefieres morir? – pregunto Shishio bajando la mirada culpándose de la no total felicidad de Yumi.

AH…No me refiero a eso…Yo solo soy feliz a tu lado, sin ti sufro, cuando no estas a mi lado siento una desesperación horrible que me invade desde dentro , pero cuando regresas todo pensamiento malo se transforma y no puedo pensar en otra cosa mas que en ti.

No podría amar a nadie a ningún otro hombre como te amo a ti ¡SERIA IMPOSIBLE!

Una sonrisa se postro en Shishio. En verdad Yumi le había dicho bastante, ella lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, Shishio solo soltó un suspiro y volvió a observar a Yumi la cual solo le sonreía y se acercaba a el para un beso.

Solo prométeme algo si? – dijo Yumi finalizando el beso

Uhm ¿Qué es?

Prométeme que si hay una oportunidad en la que yo pueda ayudarte, en la que yo pueda hacer algo por ti, lo que sea, me dejaras hacerlo y no me detendrás – Yumi se lo pedía con ojos tiernos y el no podía negarse por que sabia leer esa mirada como si fuera un libro abierto. De hecho no le ha podido negar nada a esa hermosa mujer, esa mujer que le había robado el corazón con esa mirada tan hermosa por esos ojos hermosos color lavanda.

Esta bien… lo prometo – y como sello beso a Yumi en la frente.

Y completamente satisfecha por lo de antes y también por la respuesta se dispuso a descansar en los brazos de su amor y aun despierto Shishio la contemplo por unos instantes , si que era una mujer hermosa se ponía a pensar en por que Yumi estaba a su lado siendo tan hermosa y tan capaz de hacer miles de cosas, por que estaba con el, en todo caso en que podría haber pensado Yumi para pedirle esa cosa fuera lo que fuera el solo quería estar con ella y no se separaría de ella jamás ,por que sin su Geisha hermosa aunque gobernara Japón el estaría…solo.

Por favor no lo olvides, cuídate mucho por favor hazlo Y como ya saben el beso mas esperado por mi jaja Shishio se acerca tomando la barbilla de Yumi y la besa.

Lo derrotare en 15 minutos…

El lugar era oscuro y sombrío. Huesos inundaban el ambiente que tronaban bajo sus pies, l sabia que ella estaba ahí ¿pero que diría el cuando la viera?

Shishio!!! – se escucho a lo lejos, el conocía esa voz y de la nada una silueta se acercaba hacia el era Yumi corriendo hacia el sin parar ella no lo haría hasta sentir los brazos de Shishio rodeándola.

El abrió su boca para hablar pero ella lo silencio con un beso…Esta bien lo bueno es que ya estas aquí…conmigo – era lo que decía la mujer soltando lagrimas de alegría.

Pero No quería… y ella lo volvió a silenciar con otro beso.

No importa tenias que hacerlo me lo prometiste y te conozco muy bien, tu nunca rompes una promesa.

Yumi…

Lo importante es que por fin estamos juntos sin nada que ahora nos pueda separar. JAMAS NADA NOS SEPARARA

El tomo en sus brazos a Yumi y limpiando las lagrimas de su amada y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, ella se arrojo a el, alojando sus brazos en su cuello, poniendo sus labios en los de Shishio comenzaron un largo y apasionante beso, en verdad que Yumi era suya en toda forma.

Yumi??

SI??

TE AMO

LO SE

FIN

**ANGELUZYUMI**- y bien? Como tubo? Jaja es mi primer One-Shot Shishio y Yumi así que pss espero criticas buenas y malas jaja ojala y les haya gustado dejen Reviewss!!! VIVA ShishioXYumi y pueden preguntar lo que sea jeje

Como algunos se dieron cuenta a Yumi no le importaba vivir o morir siempre y cuando lo hiciera al lado del hombre al que amaba a Shishio Makoto, ella quería entregarse a el de todas las maneras posibles en cuerpo mente y alma, ella no dejaría que nada los separara y así fue nada ni siquiera la muerte pudo con su amor tan inmenso que de una y otra forma crecía día con día.

A mi siempre me gusto esa relación desde el primer momento en que vi Rurunin Kenshin de hecho la saga de Shishio fueron los primeros episodios que vi y en verdad me encantaron el personaje de Shishio me atrapo y también el de Yumi todo el Juppongatana me identifique un poco con cada uno , Algunos piensan otra cosa sobre esa relación pero para mi es DIVINA!!! Son mis personajes favoritos , Además quien no amaría a Yumi y a Shishio.

Solo vean lo que es capaz por Shishio lo ama no por su apariencia aunque se veía super sexy con esos vendajes como en la pelea con Kenshin los músculos se le marcaban bien chido y su mirada y su voz derretía siempre ahhhhhh!!!

Recordemos al lado de Yumi:

**EN LA ALDEA**: osea Yumi yo si me hubiera metido a bañar con el como que a un ladito eso que!!!

**C****ON KAMATARI**: Marcaba muy bien su territorio para demostrarle al jotito de quien era Shishio.

**C****ON USUI**: aunque trato dizque de matarlo con la daguita de Obregón lo intento y eso es lo que valía porque intento protegerlo de Usui aunque ya sabíamos el resultado de la batalla Usui VS Shishio.

**C****ON SANOSUKE**: ósea por que ese imbecil la toco ella le dijo SOLO EL SEÑOR SHISHIO PUEDE PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA! Y es verdad y me kaga cuando los intentan poner de pareja están pendejos los que hacen eso!

**EN EL RENGOKU**: Cuando lo abraza y le dice que la forma en que hace las cosas son de manera sentimental o DIOS!! Punto para la Komagata Cualquiera hubiera llegado así a abrazarlo oh si!!!

**EN LA GUARIDA**: si que el estaba en el sillón y ella en su pecho recargaba eso si estuvo bueno

**SU RELOJITO**: no era de marca pero se la pasaba viéndolo por el bien de Shishio

**SU MUERTE**: AH como llore cuando murió me dio coraje con Shishio al principio cuando vi la espada pero al poco tiempo entendí el por que , ella se veía tan feliz y con el cabello suelto se ve WOW se ve mas hermosa y sexy jaja

**EN EL INFIERNO**: toda feliz con Shishio no se lo tomo apecho aunque le dieron ahí jaja

**ALGO SEXY**: se ve Divina con el cabello suelto y su lunar es muy sexy en el la parte inferior del labio también sus ojos lavanda jaja

Ahora Shishio el espadachín mas divino del mundo tener a una mujer y algo de sexo dudoso pelando por ti WOW y faltaron todas las Fans en especial yo que lo amo!!!

Recordemos:

**EN EL DIA DE CAMPO TODO CHAFITA**: También ahí se la hubiera echado no manches Shishio muy respetuoso que nos salio NI madres me cae que si se la echo todas esa veces pero no lo sacaron.

**EN LA ALDEA**: Por que no la metió a huevo al baño con el era una buena oportunidad y luego ella en bata se hubiera ahorrado mucho tiempo jaja.

**EN EL CABALLO**. Ivan puro repegon y repegon y hubiera parado el caballo la baja y se la echa ahí y ya jaja.

**EN EL RENGOKU**: Cuando el dice que si sigue enamorada del el eso si se paso de lanza que truco el Shishio no dijo nada y la Komagata ya lo estaba abrazando toda feliz.

**EN EL RENGOKU PARTE 2**: Que estaba sentado esperando lo de fuego y que Yumi lo abraza toda peda ya por que traía su vinito por que dice algo de sus planes y esta llega luego luego a sentársele jaa eso no sale pero se bien que paso jaaja.

**EL BESO**: Ese si fue punto la agarro desprevenida se vio tan sexy ese beso , quien no quisiera haber sido Yumi en ese momento y por que no toda la vida jaja.

**EN LA BATALLA** : Cuando la atraviesa se pasa de lanza pero Yumi cae sobre el y el toma su rostro aunque parecía que le iba a agarra la herida ¬¬ eso si se ve bonito cuándo están los dos bn juntitos y Yumi en su lecho de muerte y cuando ella toma su mano y le dice unas cosillas hubiera quedado bn ahí un beso y un TE AMO!!!!

**EN EL INFIERNO**: que suerte Yumi ni le reclamo ni nada solo estaba ahí bn remarcada en el y cuando se van el pone su brazo en su hombro.

**ALGO SEXY**: Como se marcan sus músculos eso si, su mirada, su voz y la forma en que beso a Yumi OH DIOS!!!

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO **


End file.
